New and the Old
by KittyMC
Summary: Five years after the aliens left ichigo still struggles with everything she used to, but when a new student starts going to her school will she still hate him, or will she fall for him?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first fanfic. I will be uploading more fanfiction in the future. Enjoy this TMM fanfic. :)

Pudding- Amber onee-chan does not own TMM, or any of the characters.

Amber- Thanks Pudding, anyway enjoy chapter one of The New and the Old.

* * *

It has been five years since the aliens left, and since the Mews saved the world from Deep Blue. We are looking in the home of a seventeen year old girl, Ichigo Momomiya, on a normal weekday.

"Ahhh!" Ichigo screamed as she woke up. It was already past the time that she was supposed to wake up. She quickly got up, got dressed, put her hair in the usual style, and rushed out the door. When she got to school she saw her best friends, Miwa and Moe, waiting for her.

"Hey guys," she said, with a small smile on her face. Then they all walked into the school together.

"Ms. Momomiya," said her teacher, as he tried to get her attention.

"H-huh?" she questioned, still staring off into space.

"I asked you what the answer to 700/30 was," he said, his tone monotonous. Of course, she didn't know the answer.

"Uhh... 23 and 3 repeating?" she answered.

"Wow! That is correct!" He looked shocked.

"I-I got it right?" she asked, looking as shocked as him. As soon as he was about to answer her, the bell rang. Ichigo quickly ran to the cafe to keep working on her job. Sure they had lost their powers but the cafe was still a hotspot for kids and adults. Also, Ichigo was still late so Ryou, who she considered to be an annoying boss, had to dock her paycheck.

"That's so unfair!" she screamed at him, which caused the whole cafe to look at her strangely. After work, she went home to see a note on the fridge.

_Ichigo, your father and I went to Mexico to visit Aunt Sally, be back in a week -Love, mom._

"They always go on vacation without me!" she screamed as she ran to her room. She fell asleep shortly after she got into bed. When she woke up, she realized that it was early.

"I never wake up this early," she mumbled to nobody in particular. She got up, did her normal routine, and arrived at her school before Miwa or Moe. When they got into the classroom, the teacher was introducing a new student.

Ichigo couldn't believe it! The new student was someone she knew, and someone she hated...

* * *

Left it on a cliffie. Well thats it for the first chappie. :) i will probably be uploading another chapter for tomorrow. Sorry if you consider it short but its 10:00 pm so i want to write another chapter and go to sleep. So if you enjoyed, leave a review of a pairing or story you want me to write. I am also taking oc requests for the story. :) bye


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so i noticed some errors in the last chapter. I am so sorry that it happened and i will try to check everything before i post it. Also i will try to make chapters longer its just that i was tired and i wanted to start the story. Anyway welcome to chapter two of "new and the old"

Pudding-amber onee-chan does not own tmm or any of the charecters.

" The new student is..!"

"KISSHU!" Ichigo screamed as everyone looked at her. "Hello koneko-chan" kisshu said as he slowly waved and smiled. "Well since you know i guess you can sit next to her" the teacher said as he turned to face the board. "Ok ichigo calm down" she thought as she watched the board with a blank expression on her face. Ringgggggg she heard as everybody got out of their seats and headed for the door. Before she could even get a stand of hair out the door kisshu stopped her and asked her "hey koneko-chan, can i have a kiss" that ended in him getting slapped hard across the face for the whole school to see and him losing his koneko-chan. Ichigo arrived just on time, to ryou's and everybody else's suprise. Today was busy as usual. Ichigo does most work,mint does nothing, zakuro scares away customers, lettuce tries to help but fails, and pudding does her tricks and almost burns the cafe down. After work ichigo was walking home. She thought she heard footsteps behind her so she turned around. When she looked back forward though, kisshu was right in front of her. "AHHHHHH" she screamed. Then she said "you baka, why did you do that!?". He replied by saying "i wanted to see my Koneko-chan , is that such a crime?" Ichigo just started walking away when she noticed that she just stepped into some wet sement and that any second she would be stuck. She tried getting out but she couldn't so she just sat there for a second before calling for help. Kisshu of course heard this and he rushed to the scene. "Help" he heard her say. "Do i get a kiss afterward?"He asked slightly afraid he already knew the answer. "Fine" she responded knowing it was the only way out. Once kisshu finally was able to get her out he said "time for the kiss koneko-chan" she leaned in slowly and kissed his cheek. He looked dissapointed but shook it off as he saw his koneko-chan walk down the street to her house. He silently teleported to the ship and went to sleep dreaming about his little koneko.

!MORNING!

Ichigo woke up. She looked at her clock to see that once again she was late. She did her morning routine and got to school as soon as the bell rang. "Phew" she sighed as she sat there, once again staring off into space. Kisshu noticed and though " is this what she does everyday?" He was soon brought out of thought when he got a note from a girl across the room. The note said "dear kisshu-kun , i really like you and i was wondering if we could go out sometime?- kiki." Kisshu crumpled the note and tossed it to the recycling bin. The bell rang and everybody headed out the door. Ichigo went to work and had the same busy schedual as yesterday, but something felt off. She felt like someone was watching her. She looked everywhere and found nothing,so she shrugged it off and went back to work. When she finally got home she went in and did her homework. She then took a shower and went to sleep. The next morning was a saturday so she stayed home and cleanded the house before her parents got home the next day. She then heard a knock at her door. It was just a present. Inside the box was a note and another small box. The note said "for my koneko-chan". Ichigo opened the box and a neclace with a cat on it was sitting inside." Its so cute" she said while taking it out and putting it on. Little did she know that a certain green haired alien was watching her and smiling. "Im glad i could make you happy" he said as he teleported away.

Ok so that was the end of chappie 2. I hope your enjoying the story, and i am still accepting oc's if you want them to be included. Also write a reveiw for a pairing or a story idea and i might write it,also i would like to thank Konekokitticat and mythunter for being the first reveiwers besides myself. Stay tuned for more. And also i am sorry if it was short or there are any mistakes. I will try to update everyday,but i might be busy because i have to go school shopping and get everything i need for school before it starts. :( i dont want summer vacation to end in a month:,( anyway stay tuned. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people im kittymc and im here with chapter 3 of new and the old. Now this chapter is made from a idea from konekokitticat :) enjoy

Pudding-amber onee-chan does not own tmm or any characters.

Today was saturday. Ichigo woke up to see that another note was left by her parents saying they would be back at midnight. Expecting this she went back to her room to see another note from kisshu asking her to go to the park. Deciding that she wanted to stay home she sat there. Then she decided that she was bored. She got dressed and headed out the door. When she got to the park, kisshu was waiting for her. "Hey koneko chan" he said while walking towrds her. He then asked if she wanted to go somewhere. They were friends so it was like a friendly outing. Once they got back it was already late. She went to sleep.

Ichigo p.o.v

I woke up , did my normal routine, and headed my way out the door." Oh no today is exams " i thought as i ran to school not wanting to miss exams. I got to school to see that nobody was taking exams. "Class we have a new student" the teacher said. I was confused. "Her name is Noroi korosu and she is 16. You better All treat her well" the teacher said before giving her a seat. Kisshu looked like he knew her from somewhere.

Kisshu p.o.v

"It couldn't be rori" i thought as a flashback went inside my mind. Noroi is the strongest cyniclon female on our planet and she a very friendly and a careful person but she doesn't show it. she is my best friend and when we were little our parents planned to marry us but one a rock killed them in a terrible storm. Pai and tarutos parents find us hugging and crying in a cave and take us in, but Noroi disappeared one day. She left a paper for me it said "Dont worry kish i will come i promise you that way we're best friends forever."

Normal p.o.v

Kisshu was deep in thought when the bell rang. When he was walking out he didn't notice he walked into someone. He looked up and said "Amber? What are you doing here?" She replied by saying "bro i came to see if you were doing fine in school and this is my only free time from training." After a talk with his sister he walked out of school and teleported to the ship and went to sleep.

The next morning was terrible. The reason being that they had exams today. (-_-) They all got to their class and sat down. "Ok class today is the day where we decide if you graduate or not" the teacher said in a stern voice. Halfway through the time to finish half the class was done. By the end of the day ichigo was exhausted. The bell rang and she headed home to her mom and dad just leaving. " we will be home in 3 hours" they said. Ichigo waved goodbye and went to her room.

Ok so this chapter was inspired by konekokitticat. Also the character noroi is owned by konekokitticat. The character amber is owned by me. Also i wont be uploading for a few days because im going to NewHampshire. When i get back i will probably upload 2 chapters. Remember i am still accepting oc's and ideas for stories or pairings. So i guess i will upload soon. :) bye.


	4. Chapter 4 and 5

Hello! This chapter is so super long BLEH. But it was well thought out. :)

I DON'T OWNZ TMM BLEH. That is all. Enjoy! :)

Also this chapter was created by my friend. She is a awesome writer and has awesome ideas. This was supposed to be chapter 3-4 but it is 4-5 because i already did the third chapter. :) enjoy.-kittymc

Ichigo was oblivious to the fact that Kisshu had in fact sent her the necklace. Well, Kisshu wanted it that way. So it most definitely worked out for him. "I'll wait a while." he thought as he made his way back to the ship. "See if she can figure out it's me."

With a small little chuckle, he opened the door and walked into the room.

Empty. As usual.

The Ikisatashi brothers weren't really the people to be hanging out with each other on their free time. Nope. They would rather come up with plans to take Earth back and destroy the mew mews. Taruto usually spent his time coming up with corny pick up lines for when he battled the mew mews again, while Pai would alternatively scheme on how to make the mew mews suffer.

And Kisshu? Well, he didn't really care what happened to the mew mews. As long as his koneko-chan was safe with him.

"I wonder if they're ever gonna find out about me and Ichigo's little kiss." Kisshu said to himself aloud.

He stood there for a few moments, then smiled. "Hmmph. Yeah right! There's no possible way that Taruto or even a genius like Pai would ever find out!"

Just as he had said that, there was a change in the atmosphere.

"Oh Kisshu, you complete baka." said a voice from behind him.

Kisshu knew that deep, sardonic voice anywhere. It was the certain voice of a purple haired alien who cared for nothing but the arts of technology and math-science and rarely ever smiled.

"HEY... how's it going, Pai?" Kisshu replied, hoping he didn't hear his last remark. But knowing his luck, it probably happened.

"I'm doing quite fine, thank you." he answered.

Kisshu took a deep breath. "Good," he said under his breath. "He didn't hear me."

"I came to say that I have seen your results from that pop quiz you took in class yesterday." Pai pulled out a piece of paper from behind his back and showed it to his little brother.

Kisshu laughed. "Hey, it was a pop quiz on my first day! What do you expect?"

"I only expect the best from a young alien whose elder brother is a complete genius." Pai said, and he pointed to the red markings that were scattered all over the paper.

"You got 2 wrong. TWO WRONG." Pai said, with his remaining hand on his face. Well, Kisshu was always the main source of his face palm moments (and migraines).

Kisshu raised an eyebrow. "Only two? That's not so bad, Pai! I should've known! You think that you're better than me just because you could get all of them right, when I got two incorrect! That's shallow, to think that of your own brother!"

Pai groaned. "Kisshu, that is because there were only TWO QUESTIONS."

Kisshu's smug smile disappeared from his face. "Oh." he said. "Well that makes a lot more sense."

"Good thing there's a make up quiz on Friday." Pai said, crumpling up the paper. "Because this is just ridiculous, even for you."

Kisshu realized something right after his brother had said it. "Pai, you idiot, there's no such thing as a pop quiz retake! And I thought I was an idiot."

"Exactly, I'm going to Earth to demand the teacher that you have a retake!" Pai replied.

"Aww, that's sweet, you actually care for me! I knew there was a soft side in you, brother." Kisshu said with a big smile.

"Oh Kisshu I'm not doing it because I care for your grade," Pai remarked. "It's just that a grade like this is a complete embarrassment for me."

Kisshu's smile disappeared. "Of course it is. I should've known that someone like you is too cold to actually care for your own brother."

Pai looked at the quiz and raised his hand up high and aimed his arm towards the trash.

Kisshu smirked. "Yeah, there is no way that you're getting that in the trash can."

Pai rolled his eyes. "We'll see." And with one swift throw, the crumpled piece of paper flew across the room and straight into the can.

Kisshu's mouth dropped wide open, and he realized something great. "Hey!" he yelled to Pai, who was walking out of the room.

Pai turned around. "What is it?" he asked.

Kisshu smiled. "You'd be great for the school's basketball team! How about you join?"

Pai smiled slightly, and he rarely ever did that. "Oh, Kisshu I admire the thought, but the last thing I want is to be anywhere near those wretched humans."

"Oh come on, Pai! You've got some serious skill! The team could really use someone like you!"

Pai thought on this. "Hmmm... well, that means I'd have to go to your school."

Kisshu nodded. "Yep! So what do you say?"

"I think not. I don't need to go to school, I'm practically smarter than all of your classmates combined. That, and I'm 20 years old." Pai replied.

"Come on, Pai! You'd really help out our team! You're everything a basketball player needs! You're tall, you have great upper arm strength, and you have fantastic aim! Plus, you're not all that bad at running, either. And don't worry about the whole age thing. You could just lie and tell them you're 18 like all the other senior students." Kisshu assured, telling his elder brother that it would be wonderful.

"... I suppose I could join. Anyways, I wouldn't need to worry about school-I already know all that stuff. Plus, while on Earth, I can get closer to the mew mews as to destroy them and gain Earth back."

Kisshu glared at the purple haired alien. "Is getting Earth back all you can think about?" Kisshu asked.

"Oh I don't know, is Mew Ichigo all *you* can think about?" Pai replied.

Kisshu blushed greatly. "Uh... yeah, so... come to school with me tomorrow?" he said, avoiding the question.

Pai sighed. "I suppose."

"Great! Oh, and uh, all I have to say about basketball is that the captain of the team is brutal."

Pai chuckled. "Nothing that I can't handle."

The next morning came, and Ichigo woke up. She had worn the cat necklace all night long.

She was wondering who it could have been from. She had a feeling it was from Kisshu. The only thing that gave her that idea was the nickname at the end. "Koneko-Chan".

"No way!" Ichigo yelled. "It couldn't have been from him! Kisshu is too selfish! And too much of a creep! There's no way he would be sweet enough as to give me this!"

Ichigo sat up in bed pouting. She refused to believe that the green haired alien gave her such a wonderful gift. Anyways, if he did, she would have to thank him!

"Blech!" Ichigo said aloud. "Thank that creep?" She shuddered. The idea of such a thing made her sick.

She got undressed from her pink pajamas and dressed into her school uniform. She was a senior student now, and it was already the beginning of November. Soon she would be graduating and going to college. Miyazaki University, to be exact. Her parents wanted her to go there from the start. It seemed wonderful.

As she walked towards her dresser, she tied up her red hair into a ponytail. The pigtails she wore long ago in her junior high years were so childish. She had long grown out of those. Her hair was much longer anyhow. She finished her look with a strawberry hairpin.

As Ichigo splashed water to her face, she thought about who her admirer could be.

"Besides Kisshu," she thought, "who could have sent it?"

She brushed her teeth and grabbed her backpack. As she walked out the door, it all came clear to her.

"Aoyama-kun! It could be Aoyama-kun!" she said aloud. "Too bad I'm not interested anymore. If he had given it to me three years back, I would have gone berserk! But he still is kind and such a great friend. I'll thank him when he comes back from America!"

Then a few seconds later as she walked down the street, Ichigo stopped and realized something in horror.

"Wait... oh no! Aoyama-kun couldn't have possibly sent me the cat necklace! He's in AMERICA."

Ichigo nibbled at her finger. "Then it is Kisshu! No! I refuse to believe so."

When Ichigo arrived at her school and walked into the classroom, she found out that there was another problem she had to deal with.

"Hey Koneko-Chan! Miss me?" Kisshu said, licking his lips.

Sitting next to Kisshu was his elder brother.

"NOW PAI TOO?!" Ichigo screamed.

The entire classroom looked at her. Ichigo's cheeks turned as red as her hair.

"Whoa, Ichigo, calm yourself!" Kisshu said with a smile.

"Why is he here!?" Ichigo asked. "He's practically smarter than all of our classmates combined!"

"Yep, that's what I implied yesterday." Pai said, his arms crossed.

Kisshu had a sly smile stitched across his face. He placed an arm around Ichigo and chuckled slightly. "Pai isn't here to learn."

Ichigo removed Kisshu's arm aggressively. "Then why is he here?" She asked with a baffled look on her face.

"Pai here is trying out for the basketball team!"

Ichigo examined Pai. "Well, he's certainly got everything that a basketball player needs."

Kisshu smiled. "Yep, that's exactly what I said!"

"I gotta warn you though, the basketball captain is extremely tough." Ichigo said to Pai.

"Yeah, I told him that. He says he can handle it." Kisshu replied.

Ichigo scoffed. "Ha! You think you can handle Blueberry?! I'd like to see you try!"

Pai raised an eyebrow. "Blueberry?"

"Mmmhmm. Blueberry's the captain. Very talented and very serious about sports." Ichigo replied.

Pai chuckled. "Well, you and Kisshu said it yourselves, I do have what it takes to play basketball. Whoever this 'Blueberry' is, I think I'm capable of handling him."

Kisshu and Ichigo exchanged looks. Then they looked back at Pai and started laughing uncontrollably.

Pai looked at them and raised his eyebrow at them once more. "Why are you laughing?"

Ichigo had a tear in her eye. "Should we tell him?" she asked.

Kisshu shook his head. "Nah, let him figure it out for himself!" and with that, they started laughing again.

Pai sighed. "No matter what they say, you two are absolutely perfect for each other."

Ichigo stopped laughing. "HEY!"

Kisshu smiled slyly. "Hey, Koneko-Chan, he's right!" he said, putting his arms around her waist.

Ichigo blushed. "GET OFF OF ME YOU CREEP!"

Kisshu held up his hands. "Alright, I surrender."

Ichigo sighed with relief.

"For now." Kisshu finished, and with that he walked away. As he passed Pai, he looked back. He couldn't help it. He cracked up and sat down in his seat.

Ichigo rolled her eyes at Kisshu, then placed a hand on Pai's shoulder. "Good luck." she said. As she walked away, she looked back. "You'll need it." she added with a bit of enthusiasm in her voice.

Pai ignored the sarcasm and stood by the door and waited for the teacher to walk in. "They sure are slow." Pai thought.

Five minutes later, the teacher came rushing in with his book bag. He looked about the classroom and didn't notice Pai at first.

"Right. Sorry class! I got caught up in some traffic."

"That's your excuse?" Pai thought.

The teacher looked around, flustered, just glad to be not fired, and noticed Pai standing in the doorway. "Oh hello! You're new here, aren't you, sir?"

"Took you long enough." Pai thought.

Kisshu nudged Ichigo, who leaned her head towards him.

"No, he's been here standing in the doorway since the beginning of the year." He said with sarcasm. Ichigo chuckled, to which Kisshu smiled.

"Score: one for moi." he said under his breath.

"Yes, my name is Pai Ikisatashi." Pai replied.

There was a whispery voice from the back: "Hottie."

Kisshu and Pai could both easily hear it with their sensitive ears. Pai just shook his head, and Kisshu laughed underneath his breath.

Ichigo looked at him. "What's so funny?"

Kisshu motioned his hand telling her to never mind, and Ichigo did as he asked.

"Welcome, Pai. You may take the empty seat in the back."

"Thank you." Pai replied, but in his head he was really thinking "That seat better be far away from whoever said that!"

He walked past his brother and Ichigo and straight to the very back of the room. There were a few seats behind the one that was empty that were taken. He sat down and looked at the board, waiting for the teacher to start

The teacher was writing down Pai's name in his list, when he came across Kisshu's name. "Excuse me, Kisshu, you wouldn't be related to Pai, would you?" he asked.

"Don't say it!" Pai thought in his head, "The last thing I want is having everyone know I'm related to you of all people."

Kisshu smiled. "Yeah, he's my older brother!"

There was suddenly lots of whispering in the very back of the room. Pai could hear it, and of course, so could Kisshu.

"No wonder he's got good looks! They're brothers!" a red haired girl in the back said.

Kisshu chuckled to himself and turned around.

Pai shook his head and looked back up at the board.

The girl next to him smiled brightly at him and held out a hand. "Hey! Welcome to our school!"

Pai looked at the girl. She was about a foot shorter than him, and possessed blue eyes and light brown hair.

Pai just nodded and looked back at the board.

The girl blinked confusedly and slowly took her hand back. She shook it off. "Okay then." she remarked, and she looked back at the board.

Kisshu turned around when he heard someone talking to his brother. When he saw the girl who was sitting next to him, his eyes became wide. Then, in one swift move, he started laughing uncontrollably under his breath.

He nudged Ichigo. "Hey, look who Pai's sitting next to!"

Ichigo turned around and saw the girl with the blue eyes and immediately lost it.

Kisshu stopped laughing after a few seconds and smiled at the cat girl. She was wearing the necklace he had given her. He didn't notice until just that moment. "She looks so beautiful when she laughs." Kisshu thought to himself.

Ichigo nudged him back. "What are the odds?!" she whispered.

"I know, huh!" he answered back. They both looked back towards the black board.

After about two minutes of staring at the teacher write equations on the board, Kisshu decided to stare at his beloved Koneko-Chan. "I can't believe she wore it. Surely she must know it's from me." he thought. He made up his mind to tell her.

He nudged her once more. "Hey,"

Ichigo looked at him. "Hmm?"

"That's a pretty necklace. Where'd you get it?" he asked.

Ichigo held onto the cat charm and smiled. "It just arrived in a small package with a note on it."

Kisshu had a sly smile perched on his lips. "There uh, wasn't any name at the end, was there?"

Ichigo shook her head. "No, just the box and the note. I honestly don't know who gave it to me..."

Kisshu nodded. "Well, it looks real good on you."

"Thanks!" Ichigo replied. She suddenly felt a soft blush on her face. "NO! Not now! Definitely not now where he can SEE IT." she thought to herself.

Kisshu nudged her again. "Do you have any clue on who he is?"

Ichigo's cheeks returned to the pale color they were before. "Well, I have some suspects, but I refuse to believe it's any of them. I have no time to ask anyone, either. Nor do I have the patience to get pushed around by a secret admirer."

"Why?" Kisshu asked.

"Well, it's just that I learned there's more to life than having a boyfriend who cares for you and whatnot. It's been a while since I actually felt sort of... I don't know. I guess this kind of romantic admirer stuff isn't really what I'm used to anymore."

Kisshu's eyes widened at that remark. "Really? You think it was romantic?"

Ichigo scoffed softly. "Well yeah. It was really sweet. No guy's ever given me a secret admirer present before. I guess I should say this whole mysterious admirer thing kind of turns me on a bit, though I hate to admit it."

Kisshu glared with a smile at the neko girl. He leaned in closer.

"Hey! What're you doing?!"

Kisshu chuckled. "Well, now that you've said all that, I *have* to tell you."

Ichigo started getting nervous. "Please don't say it!" she thought a thousand times over and over again in her head.

"I'm your not-so-secret admirer. Surprise, my Koneko-Chan!"

"NO!" Ichigo screamed.

"Ahem." she heard someone say.

The teacher stared right at her giving her a look that wasn't very pleasant at all. "Just what do you think you're doing, Miss Momomiya?!"

Ichigo slowly laughed in nervousness. She was in big trouble.

Not because the teacher was mad at her, but because a certain stalker made her feel aflutter inside, no matter how hard she tried to deny it. She was in love with

Kisshu.

Chapter Five:

Pai was starting to like his first day at the school. Sure, it was boring, but for the most part, it was quite peaceful.

Kisshu walked down the hall with him. He was leading him to the gym. The school was so huge that even someone like Pai could get lost in it. So, he offered to show him the way, while giving him a short tour of the place, so it ended up that Kisshu had killed two birds with one stone.

"Honestly, Kisshu, I think I could've managed on my own." Pai said.

"Hey, you've never been here before!" he replied.

Pai nodded. "I realize that, but I'm not ten years old."

Kisshu rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm not either, you know."

Pai crossed his arms gently. "Well, you certainly act like it."

Kisshu groaned. "Well if you're so smart," he said, looking around the hallway, "then which room is this?" he asked, pointing to a door to the right side of the wall.

"Oh stop it. That's easy, it's the Nurse's office." Pai replied.

"Hey! How the heck did you know that?!" Kisshu yelled.

"Well, it's simple. I *can* read, you know." Pai answered, pointing to the sign on the door. It read "Nurse's Office" on the surface.

Kisshu ran his fingers through his hair and laughed embarrassedly with a smile. "Hehe, well that's just one thing."

Pai raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh."

They walked onward through twists and turns until they finally reached a dead end in the hallway. There was a pair of two large swinging doors, and a plaque on the wall next to them. It read "Gymnasium" on it.

Kisshu pointed to the doors. "Well, that's the gym."

"Alright, then." Pai replied.

They walked forward until they reached the doorway. Pai was about to open the door, when he heard Kisshu say something.

"Hey, Pai,"

Pai let his firm grip go loose. "Yes?"

"Good luck."

"Thank you."

The green haired alien smiled. "Heh, to heck with good luck!" Kisshu said, changing his mind. "It's not like you'll need it!"

Pai smiled lightly. "Whatever you say." he replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, I'll be going," Kisshu said with a yawn, "I gotta run. There's someone I want to be with."

"It wouldn't happen to be the cat girl, now would it?" Pai asked.

Kisshu laughed. "Alright, you got me."

"Whatever."

And with that, Kisshu walked away, and Pai opened the gymnasium door.

Inside the gym, Pai saw two rows of bleachers and 3 boys running around shooting hoops. There seemed to be a thousand basketballs on the gym floor.

One of the players noticed Pai at the door. He dropped the ball and ran towards him.

"Yo! What's up? I'm Leon, I'm the team's shooting guard." he held out a hand.

"Pai." he replied. He gently shook the player's hand.

The young man; Leon, was tall, strong, and had blonde hair and green eyes. His white shirt had the word "Tigers" written on it in big orange letters. His shorts were blue. Just like all the other teammates in the gym.

"So what brings you here?" Leon asked.

"I'm trying out for the team." Pai replied.

"Sweet! We needed a tenth member!" Leon exclaimed.

"I heard." Pai said. "So, when may I try out?"

"Soon, just take a seat and watch. Or, you could shoot a few hoops with us, if you'd like."

Pai shrugged. "Sure. I'll shoot some hoops. It's always better to be active."

"Great. Alright, you should meet the other teammates." Leon advised.

"But of course." Pai responded.

Leon walked over to the other boys. "Yo guys, cut the rope! We've got a guy here who wants to try out for the team!"

The two other players stopped shooting and walked over.

"Awesome, man!" One player said. He had long black hair, brown eyes, and a thick Jamaican accent.

"Alright," Leon started, "This is Ryan,"

"Sup?" said the boy whose name was Ryan. He had red hair and blue eyes.

"He's the power forward for our team; and this guy is Jesse, he's the small forward."

The boy who was named Jesse held out a hand. "Yo, what's happenin', man?" he said with his thick Jamaican accent.

"Wow this guy's a real yutz." Pai thought in his mind. But he just shook it off and shook the young man's hand.

"Nothing really." Pai replied.

"Eh, you're new here! " Jesse exclaimed.

"That's correct." Pai answered.

Ryan and Jesse exchanged looks. "Excuse us, dude." Ryan said.

"No problem."

Ryan and Jesse dragged Leon to the boy's locker room.

"What is it?" Leon asked them.

"Yo man, he doesn't seem tight, man." Jesse explained.

"Yeah, Leon, he's kind of a brainiac." said Ryan with his eyebrow raised. "Are you sure he can handle sports?"

Leon thought a bit. "You're right, he doesn't really talk like us, man."

"That's what we've been trying to tell you, man!" Jesse replied.

"Hmm... test his skill. See if he can shoot a few hoops. But remember, it's the captain who decides whether or not he can join the team."

Ryan and Jesse nodded. "Alright. Cool, man."

The three of them walked out towards to where Pai was. Only he wasn't there anymore.

The three boys stood there with their mouths wide open, watching as the 'brainiac' kept shooting basketballs one after another.

One shot. Two shots. Then three. Then four! It just kept going.

Jesse smiled and ran over to Pai. "Whoa, man, you got some skill, man, you know that, man?!"

Pai was about to shoot another basketball when he heard Jesse. "Yeah, that's kind of what my brother says."

Ryan walked over with a smile as well. "Dude, you have to play as our center! We need one badly!"

Pai was completely confused. Which was a new feeling for him, since he knew almost everything. "Center?"

Ryan laughed. "Don't tell me you've never actually played basketball, bro! You're too good at it!"

Pai shook his head. "Can't say I have."

Leon joined the two and walked towards Pai to explain. "Well the center is the key player and the tallest player. You play near the baseline and all you need to worry about is getting the ball and shooting the rebound. And you're already awesome at that, man!"

Pai shrugged. "Well, I guess it shouldn't be too hard. I am tall after all, and I do have good aim."

"Great!"

The three all celebrated their new teammate, while Pai stood there expressionless.

All of a sudden, a kid came running into the gymnasium. He was tall with glasses, and had black hair and brown eyes.

"Yo Yoshi, what's up?" Jesse asked the boy.

The boy, Yoshi looked completely terrified. "Guys, the captain's coming!"

The three young men screamed. They all panicked as they quickly cleaned up all the balls.

Pai was so very confused. He just watched as they all tripped and fell, as they all yelled orders at each other.

"Not to be interrupting," Pai said to Leon, "but what are you all doing?"

Leon stopped picking up the basketballs. "It's the captain! Hurry up man, clean up!"

Jesse stopped running and stopped to tell him off. "Come on man, the captain'll be here any second, man!"

"Yeah I know, I know, I know!" Leon yelled as Jesse ran back to work. "Listen, you want to play basketball?"

Pai nodded slowly. "Well yeah, why else would I be trying out?"

"You know what I mean! Anyways, if you want to be on the team you had better move your butt and show your worth, got it?"

"Why is it that this captain is such a big deal?" Pai asked him. "Surely he can't be all that bad."

Leon looked surprised. "He? What do you mean 'he'?"

"BB's HERE MAN!" Ryan yelled.

Leon gave him one last order. "Stand up straight in line and don't talk."

"Wait, what did you say before?" Pai asked. He thought he heard him correctly, but he just wanted to make sure. What he heard couldn't have been right.

"No time for that, dude! GET IN LINE!"

Pai dropped it and did as he asked. They all stood in line in front of the bleachers.

Presently, someone had walked into the gymnasium.

"Alright, Tigers," said an enthusiastic voice, "Let's have a role call and then we'll start practicing!"

Pai couldn't believe his eyes. The captain whom everyone had told him was brutal was...

a girl!

She was about a foot shorter than Pai, who was 6 foot 3. She also had blue eyes and light brown hair in a ponytail that reached her shoulders and bounced back and forth as she walked. She was dressed in the same uniform that the others were in.

"Ryan!" called the girl.

"Here!"

"Jesse!" she yelled.

"Yo man!"

"No," Pai thought. "This can't be. She's the girl who sits next to me in class. This is the captain?"

The girl walked past Leon after calling his name and stopped in front of Pai.

Her smile got bigger. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "Fancy seeing you here! Well, I should've known, you really look like you've got game!"

Pai whispered to Leon. "This is the captain?"

The girl smiled. "That's me!"

Pai raised an eyebrow at him. "But she's a girl!"

The entire team gasped.

The girl's smile disappeared. She glared right at him.

"Man, what do you think you're doing?!" Leon whispered back.

The girl spoke. "Your point being?" she asked with a smug smile.

Pai noticed her smile. "Well I'm just saying that this is a guy's game. It's too brutal for innocent little girls like you." he said gently.

The blue eyed captain scoffed.

The team gasped once more.

"Heh... You're here to try out, aren't you?" She asked him.

"Just how dumb is this girl?" Pai thought. "Of course I'm here to try out. Why else?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." he replied.

She didn't blink. She just kept glaring at him with a sly smile. "Tell you what. How about we do a little one-on-one?"

Pai shrugged. "Why not?"

Her facial expression stayed the same. "On the court."

Jesse nudged Ryan. "Oh something's gonna go down, man!"

Ryan responded. "I know right! Crap's about to become real!"

Leon shook his head. "I warned him, I did."

Pai followed the captain onto the court.

She whistled. Right after, Yoshi came running with a whistle and a basketball. He rushed to the middle of the court.

"Thanks." she said.

The two stood face to face waiting for the whistle to blow.

"If you want to be our center player, you're gonna have to have some skill and determination."

Pai nodded slightly. "Then I have no need to worry. After all, I've got aim and I've got game."

"We'll see." she responded. "Good luck."

"Thank you." Pai replied.

"You'll need it."

With that, Yoshi threw the ball high into the air.

The two jumped for it. Pai was certain that he would get to it first. True to his probability, he did.

He dribbled and ran. He had reached the captain's goal.

"Yes!" Pai thought. "This was too easy. I told Kisshu I could handle it."

Just as Pai was about to aim, he saw a flash of brown run past him. In a matter of seconds, the ball was gone from his grasp. He became frozen. He had no idea what had just happened. All he could hear was the basketball being dribbled against the gym floor, and footsteps running farther and farther away from him.

Pai snapped out of it. He turned around and saw that the captain was already at half court.

He ran for it. But the captain was faster. Pai finally reached her but before he could block her properly, she ran towards the hoop, jumped, and dunked.

There she was, hanging off the rim of the hoop, watching as the ball hit the ground.

Then like that, she let go.

Pai stood there, catching his breath. She stood right in front of him.

"So," she said, with a breath in between here and there, "what was that before, sexist jerk?"

"Sexist jerk?!" Pai thought. He heard the other teammates speak.

"Ooo!" they all chanted in unison.

Jesse spoke up. "You just got burned, man!"

Pai faced the truth. He had lost. To a girl. And man, did she have skill!

"Nothing... sorry. It was nice playing with you." Pai said, and he walked towards the gym doors.

"Hey!"

Pai turned around and looked back at the captain.

"Where do you think you're going? Practice starts in ten minutes, so you had better get dressed!" she said with a big smile.

Pai raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I lost against you. I didn't make the try outs."

The captain began to laugh. "You think it's all about winning, don't you?"

Pai suddenly remembered Kisshu's words.

****"Is taking over the world all you can think about?"****

"Everyone loses every once in a while! I lose too, you know." She continued.

"Really? Because you play extremely well." Pai said sarcastically.

The girl laughed. "Thanks. But I ain't perfect."

"Her grammar certainly isn't perfect." Pai thought to himself.

She continued. "Just because you lose doesn't mean you don't have skill and determination. Just like winning doesn't mean you do have the skills."

Pai smiled lightly. She spoke the truth.

The girl walked over to him with the basketball underneath her left arm. "By the way, I don't think we met properly." she held out her hand for the second time, the first time being in the classroom. "I'm Blueberry. But you can call me BB if you'd like. Everyone on the team does."

Before, Pai had neglected her kindness, but this time, he found himself admiring it. He reached for her hand in return and shook it gently. "I don't believe we met properly, either.I'm Pai. No need for nicknames, if you please."

Blueberry, who was happy that Pai had returned her kindness this time, nodded and smiled even greater than before. "Sure thing, Sweetie Pai." she winked after that remark. Pai groaned slightly. "Please never call me that again."

Blueberry chuckled. "I'm just teasing."

With that, she handed Pai his uniform. When he walked back out of the locker room, they all clapped.

Pai rolled his eyes.

And just like that, practice began. As Pai chased after Blueberry for the ball, he felt like he had just made some new friends.

Ok so that chapter or chapters were written by a awesome friend of mine. I am taking requests for oc's and story ideas. Also this is the last chapter for a few days because i am going to Newhampshire for a couple days. So bye.:)


	5. AN

AN/i am sorry that I've been gone for so long. I'm working on the chapter. Also i am going to start a new story soon so be ready for that. I will update soon. :)-kittymc


End file.
